As is well known, bird feeders take a wide variety in design and not only feed the birds in the winter months when snow cover might otherwise prevent them from finding food, but they also provide considerable enjoyment to individuals who observe the birds as they come to feed. Certain feeders are specifically designed to prevent squirrels and other wild animals from gaining access to the feed. On the other hand, few if any feeders have been specifically designed for squirrels, and in general squirrels have been left to their own resources in snow covered regions as well as other areas.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a wild animal feed dispensing device particularly adapted for squirrels and which also provides visual entertainment to observers resulting from the amazing agility and acrobatic skills of the squirrels as they feed.